1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for suppressing vibration generated during the machining in a machine tool for carrying out a machining while rotation of a tool or a work, and a vibration suppressing device capable of performing this method.
2. Description of the Background Art
As conventional methods for suppressing vibration generated in a machine tool, the method described in Patent document 1 has been known. In order to suppress regenerating chatter vibration as self-exciting vibration causing poor finishing of workpiece surface roughness, this method for suppressing vibration includes the steps of measuring a characteristic frequency of a system in which a chatter vibration of a tool, a work, or the like is generated, and acquiring the characteristic frequency by being multiplied by 60, dividing the frequency by the number of tool flutes and a predetermined integer so as to obtain a value, and using this value as a rotation speed (a stable rotation speed). The characteristic frequency can be acquired by impulse-exciting a tool or a work
Further, as methods for suppressing vibration, the method described in Patent document 2 has been known. This method for suppressing vibration includes steps of measuring frequency of chatter vibration during machining of a system generating chatter vibration, acquiring the frequency of chatter vibration by being multiplied by 60, dividing the frequency by the number of tool flutes and a predetermined integer so as to acquire a value, and using this value as a rotation speed. The frequency of chatter vibration occurred during the machining is acquired by an audio sensor arranged near the tool or the work, and measuring an oscillation frequency detected by the audio sensor during the machining.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-340627
Patent document 2: Japanese Translation of PCT No. 2001-517557